


Surprise

by Gamora



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamora/pseuds/Gamora
Summary: Just a lil gift for the best, most beautiful and wonderful and all the absolute superlatives in the world (that define smth good ofc). I love u so much and hope you will enjoy this lil gift sorry cliche stuff bla bla HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chris_phd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/gifts).



> This fic is based on chris_phd's headcanons about Loki's outfit!! U should go check them out at chris-phd.tumblr.com and also check his insta!!!

As much as Thor enjoyed the feeling of quiet after a tiring ordeal, he knew it wouldn’t last too long. Nothing good ever does, but they must try to contain the peace as much as they can. This is what a king does after all, right? Never starts a war but he is always prepared for it; that's what their father taught them.

It was weird, all of this time passing while he was content to know that Odin was on the throne and he was the king to be, only the prince of Asgard, and not truly in power to think that right now he was a king in the whole sense of the word. Even though he was sitting in the captain’s deck chair, a glance toward the people around him made him feel like he was sitting on a throne indeed.

“Soooo... what do you reckon will happen to us on Midgard, Your Majesty?" Valkyrie asked in an amused tone, watching Thor out of the corner of her eye.

"I really don’t know what to expect. Something good, hopefully. I will ask my friends for help in finding a proper place for all of us to stay, of course... Banner, maybe you want to make contact with them while we are close?" He turned to the fidgety man on his right that nodded before hurrying off to the command panel.

"Mmmm....Good plan." She agreed with a hum of approval, before continuing, "Well, I don’t know about you, but I call this a victory....I mean we were able to get rid of that crazy bitch and not die....sooo....are you in for a party?" She grinned, bottle already in hand, Thor wondering how did it even appear into her hand while they were talking.

Some of the people in the crowd cheered, and once again he was drawn by his previous thoughts.  
For them it seemed like a win, but Thor was conflicted about it. The one thing that he wasn't good at was sorting out his emotions in times like these. War and battle, that he could deal with. He could easily rely on his strength and the fighting strategy, fueled by the adrenaline and determination needed to fulfill his goal, but when it came to pick up the pieces after everything was said and done, he had a hard time finding some sort of order in his mind.

A strong hand gripped his shoulder and he turned in surprise toward the owner of it, meeting a stern, golden gaze that was pinning him on the spot.

"Heimdall. How may I aid you?" He tried smiling lightly to his friend but the expression turned out more gloomy than he aimed for.

The other man let out a tired sigh. "You should rest, Thor. I can see you are bothered by what happened. And as much as you disagree with her, she is right. This was a victory on our side. Even though there were losses..." His expression saddened a bit as he continued in a whisper, only for them to hear. "We will honor their fight... they were brave soldiers... But we shouldn’t let ourselves be caught up in the past. You have people you must lead now, Thor. You have a responsibility. You are their king, you represent them. Don’t let this weakness make you doubt yourself." He murmured, his gaze scanning over the worn face of the young man.

"Right... I know, Heimdall... you are right... I just needed a break, you know? We still have some time until we will reach Earth, and everything seems to be happening too fast for me to catch up with..but thank you. For...you know....everything. And the advice. You should rest as well." He bowed his head before standing up and brushing past him on his way to his chambers, not meeting those searching eyes that were trailing after him before they met Valkyrie’s. She shrugged, approaching Heimdall with a glass full of alcohol.

"C’mon, drink! It will make you forget your troubles, maaan~" she cooed, looping her arm around his and pulling him toward the table where more people gathered around to drink and eat to regain their energy.

Heimdall reminded himself again that he should beware of this girl. She seemed to rely on alcohol too much and was too baked to realize how grave their situation was. That they've came to a crossroad and every road seemed to be obscured by a veil of smoke that couldn't let you see if you chose the right path.

Sighing to himself, the man unwillingly took the glass that was pushed into his hand and toasted with the giant man made out of rocks who's name he learned that was Korg. And he seemed to be very enthusiastic about getting out of the Grandmaster's prison, somehow even managing to catch the blonde king and bring him into the heated discussion about how glad he was that Thor came to their planet and helped continue the revolution, petting his insectoid friend from time to time to make sure he was still alive.  
Glasses were filled up in rounds after rounds, and by the time Heimdall watched Valkyrie finish what must have been the seventh round in that night, Thor seemed to have vanished from sight.

\---

It’s lonely and quiet in the room where his chambers are situated. Too quiet. The only solace he found was in the window that showed a little of the space outside, millions of bright little lights shining into distance like precious gems scattered around in that darkness. But the silence meant more time for unwanted thoughts to reappear, and the captivating view wasn't enough to keep them at bay.

They’ve been through a lot. And that was only the beginning. It was time for another challenge, and he felt too tired to even bring himself to consider it. He appreciated the concern from his friends, and even though Korg was actually telling them a good story around the table, the feeling that washed over him when they toasted and drank was one of bitterness, and not from the burn of alcohol, but from the painful reminder that he will never sit around at the table with his old friends again. That he will never get to hear Fandral talking about what girl he charmed or Volstagg tell him a legend about a mighty weapon that supposedly was buried deep in Midgard's lands and that they should search for it. He will never have Hogun by his side to advise him what was the right choice when he was conflicted... but as his father would often remind him, they were at war, and casualties are something at the day’s order.

Perhaps Heimdall was right. In a way, he was behaving like a spoiled child, when he knew exactly how hard it was for every single one of them right now. Parents lost children and spouses lost each other, and what was he doing about that? He should try to get himself back together and see what could be done instead of crying over the spilled milk.

Filling his cup with some of the strong booze again, he raised his glass to all the victims that had to suffer, including Hela. Maybe if Odin haven't made the choices he did, maybe if things were different, she wouldn’t have had turned that way... just like Loki...

Loki.

How he mourned his death and loss after he sacrificed himself, how he regretted the fact that he hasn’t been around for his brother so many times in the past... that he got swept away by his hunger for power in all those times, that he wanted to prove himself worthy to his Father.

And what did he have to prove his worth right now? Not even Mjolnir was there anymore.  
And all of that time he spent thinking that his brother was dead and he didn't do anything about it while he was alive and well, pretending to be their Father, all of that time they could have been together. It made his chest fill up with anger, at himself, for not noticing before, and at the raven haired man that haven't spoken a word, just to keep up that silly disguise.

“Something troubling you, brother?” a voice of mock concern came from behind him as he turned his gaze away from the millions of stars shining around to the smirking face of his brother. Speaking of the Devil, huh?

“Ah...no... I was just watching the view. What about you? You must have a reason for seeking me out, Loki. So speak.” He said, letting the now empty cup on his desk and giving the dark haired man full attention.

Loki's brows rose a little in surprise, maybe not expecting that, as he pulled away from the doorway where he was leaning on and approached him.

He could understand where that surprise came from. Perhaps Loki expected things to be tense between them, with all the problems that they never got to talk about, and now, looking at him from the same place they've stood in a few hours ago, he could still feel the disbelief and happiness that his brother was there. That he wasn't a trick or an illusion, that when he reached out and grabbed him in his arms and squeezed him to his chest, all he found was material, solid beneath his palms.

“Oh, you know me... I was merely concerned about you since you sauntered away from the party a bit too quick... I wondered if there something the matter? You do look a bit... constipated.” He snickered a little.

Thor gave him a look that suggested something akin to seeing him grow another head at those words.  
"You....? Loki? Checking up on me?" He asked in confusion before letting out a loud laugh, giving up on trying to drink like a civilized person and grabbing the bottle, swinging it back as he let the burn wash away on the back of his throat, sighing in content as he dumped it carelessly on the table, an watermark trailing the bottom of it against the wood. "Are you in a contest with Korg on who can tell the best jokes? I did see him start at the beginning of the 'party'." He grinned at Loki in amusement.

Loki cocked his head to the side, studying the disheveled appearance of his brother, his hair sticking out in odd places and lines of weariness marking his face as if the stress was just showing now. Indeed, he started to resemble Odin more, especially with the dark patch covering his left eye. It was something in his expression that didn’t speak of careless youth and happiness anymore despite his laughter, but of worry and calculated moves, or at least as calculated as they could be with his idiot brother.

"Don’t be daft. I didn’t and will not play any game with..." he gestured in a mocking way. "that thing. Even though he did make a smart call to pick me up from where you so graciously left me." He scoffed, narrowing his eyes at the unapologetic expression that Thor was wearing. 'Hm. Let's see how long that shit-eating grin will last, brother.'

"The Grandmaster would have found out about it eventually, and he wouldn’t have been happy to know that his latest acquisition was treated so poorly... so if you would have been found..." he chuckled, "I believe that you would have known exactly how that melting scepter would have felt like...." he hummed, studying the grey walls with a disinterested expression, waiting for the ball to drop.

And drop it did.

"What have you just said?" Thor's face fell.

"Mmmm?" Loki smiled innocently. "What have I said?"

"You said acquisition. What do you mean acquisition? I thought you two were... friends." Thor frowned, like the word stung his tongue when he said it. From the first time he had seen the Grandmaster and his brother around each other it gave him a chill over his spine, but he chalked it up as only a bad feeling coming from the fact that they were basically prisoners on that planet and had to find a way out. And from the vibes that the man was giving off...he was a downright freak. And had no fashion sense.

"Oh....that. Right." Loki nodded, but didn’t elaborate further.

"So were you?"

"Were we what?"

"Friends?! Loki stop playing dumb on me! You just dropped the hammer down on my head telling me that you were some kind of a... a slave to him and now you avoid answering me!" The blond snapped, giving him a fierce glare.  
‘Hm... interesting how brother seems to be on edge... snappy... I wonder how he thinks he will rule with that unstable temper of his if he can’t handle a simple conversation... But alas, maybe one should give him the pardoning of alcohol affecting his little brain. After all, he takes after his father that was no good either, climbing on the tables after a few drinks.' He sighed to himself.

"Gods, Loki! This isn’t a joke! What the hell did he do to you, that pervert? I’ve heard enough of what Valkyrie told me... about his orgies and... his ship where he organized them! What the hell! And you told me you were an ‘acquistion’?! Those are only the fighters...or the...women that serve to sexual purposes..." His expression was painted with disgust when he realized what exactly Loki was implying. "If this is again some kind of a figure of speech of your brother... because...well...you don’t buy friends. But in retrospect maybe that creeper needs to buy some friends for himself..." He glared, fingers curling into fists at his side as he advanced on Loki, getting so close that he could still smell the ash and the cold from his hair.

"Hah...brother...friends aren't bought? I see that you are stuck with the same childish ideology..." he shrugged carelessly as he ran a hand over the leatherlike material of the suit on him. "And for your information, I was a great asset to him. The Grandmaster hasn't seen a frost giant before, and I quote 'such a pretty one even!'. Apparently, he imagined they were all blue brutes who thought about nothing but destroying things around. Ignorant..." he let out a long sigh, purposefully avoiding looking at the blond that approached him with waves of anger almost palpably sliding off him.

"Bastard....too bad I didn’t get to crush him in my hands!" His anger flared again hearing how easily his brother was talking about that libidinous man considering what he did.

"Mnn... but he was nice... I mean he did give me a new suit... and he took care of me..." Loki laughed internally at how easily his Thor's nerves were stepped on when he heard about the Grandmaster, his charade seemed to work in its purpose of distracting his brother from his annoying sulking.

For a moment, the room was quiet save for the sounds of the ship's engine working in the distance and Thor's heavy breathing.

And then...

Came the storm.

"How dare you..." His voice was low and dangerous as he took a step forward, making Loki retreat a little behind at hearing that tone. "How dare you speak like this when...when..." His eyes flared with rage as he kept advancing toward the raven, each step heavier and more deliberate than the other. "How about I pay you back for the time when I was strapped to that chair and you were laughing there without a care in the world, brother?" Thor gave him a wolfish grin as he leveled the distance between them in a swift move with a hand against Loki's throat, backing him against the steel wall, and pinning him there, revelling in the spark of surprise that was like a crack in Loki’s mocking gaze.  
'Didn't plan for this, now, did you, dear brother?'

"I thought you were dead... I even refused to take the throne because I needed to sort out the mess you made when you...you sacrificed yourself. And to find out that you were in the place of our father instead? Why did you betray me like that, brother?! Why?!" He demanded angrily, his nostrils flared, and his face flushed giving him the appearance of a bull that was ready to strike, his grip tightening as he spoke, rage rattling in his bones and boiling his blood.

"And all this time I thought that maybe... maybe there was a way to bring you back. But you where safe all along... I went insane... all alone and without anyone to talk to-"

 

"Surely...you have your friends... don’t you? They...understand...your petty problems... brother." That voice of poisoned honey cut through his speech. "Oh... pardon me... had." He smiled breathlessly, and strained as his voice was, the words rang crystal clear in his ears, making Thor grab a handful of material and bring him closer to his face, lifting him off the ground before slamming him against the wall again, making the other grimace at the manhandling.

"You will regret this." Were the only words he spoke in that raw tone and Loki could tell that he struck a nerve with the reminder that his group of friends were dead. He could smell the alcohol on his breath as it ghosted across his mouth when he leaned so close that he could see the darkness in his eyes overcome that cheerful sky blue that usually shone in them, it made him uncomfortable, to see the stare fixing him without faltering, and considering how much he drank with Valkyrie and the others and then some more on his own, it was safe to say that his brother wasn't in all his mental faculties at the moment.

Pupils dilated and cheeks flushed in response to their closeness, Loki was too aware of how his brother's body was pressed against his, the grasp around his throat loosening a little and instead of strangling him as Thor wanted to do it in that moment, the strong hand lingered on the soft skin of his neck, the grip still there, not suffocating him, but upon meeting those emerald eyes that glinted with mischief, the blond's anger returned full-fledged and the grip tightened, the movement tearing a gasp off his lips as hands came to grip on his forearm, before, suddenly, Loki felt chapped lips against his own, covering his soft ones with the taste of alcohol that lingered on them, a tongue pushing past them to poison him with the same, blood red fury that overcame his brother's mind.

There was no reason to Thor's gestures, no rationality in the way that he crashed their lips together, only an impulsive gesture that him feel so good and so wrong at the same time, he never wanted to hurt Loki, never wanted to bring any harm to his person, but in this moment upon looking at him, at the brother he wanted to protect for so long and the one he fought by, for him they were the same blood, the bond between them unbreakable, he just wanted to make Loki feel the same pain that he felt.

And now he was pushing that border that he imposed on himself, when he promised that he will protect him by snaking into his heart with insistent lips that moved against each other and a tongue snaking to meet his in that messy kiss that made the blood rush to his head, the soft gasp that Loki made was ringing in his ears like a missile flying past his head, like the adrenaline that he felt in his veins when he was fighting. And this was a fight between them as well, proven by the surprise that came when Loki's hands trailed upwards toward his shoulders in a gesture that resembled more of a pull than a push, and if that wasn't enough of a shock, he realized that he lost some feet on the battlefield when he felt a stinging pain and pulled away, seeing the smirk that Loki gave him when he touched his lower lip with an irritated expression.

"You bit me." he growled accusingly. "You little..." he pushed him against the wall, hand on his throat squeezing hard as Loki gave him a breathy smirk that he just wanted to wipe off his face.

"Ngh...well..you kiss'd me. I thought...we were..surprisinhh...each...oth'rrr..." he answered in a raspy voice.

"Do you think this is all a game between us, brother?! Well, let me tell you. It isn't, and the sooner you understand, the better it will be for you." He warned in a cold voice as he shifted Loki's thighs apart and pressed a knee between them, pressing him harder against the wall as he gripped his chin roughly and tilted his head to the side, his lips brushing against his cheek as he nibbled on his ear lobe, letting out a possessive purr as he gripped the other's hips, letting his hands roam all over his body.

"You see, Loki...Now that I am king... I plan to use my abilities to their full capacity... and since you are the first that broke the rules while under my command... I find it suitable to make an example out of you." He hummed darkly, making the other shiver in his arms before he grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him off the wall, earning a string of curses from that mischievous mouth as he shoved him against the uncomfortable bed in his room.

"Ow! Fu- What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Thor?!" He snapped, annoyed by the manhandling as he watched his brother tower over him with a nasty grin.

"What do you hope to prove, you oaf? Oh boo, hoo, your friends died. Is this what it is about? People die every day and if we are going to cry over each one of the-hey!" He glared, reaching to rub his chest where he landed painfully against his elbow when Thor's hand came to grip his wrist and pulled it hard, making Loki hiss in pain when he felt something cold and hard wrap around it and against the ledge of the bedpost.

"Wha...what the hell do you think you are doing? Idiot! Hope you don't want to tie me down to talk about your emotional issues because I have no time for- Oh please, this is just...urgh." he sighed in aggravation when Thor grasped his other wrist and suddenly his arms were extended back in an uncomfortable position, eagle-style against the hard mattress.  
"Argh, stupid.. You know your door is open and if anyone passes by they will get the wrong idea, brother~" he purred back to him, and Thor faltered in his movement, considering for a moment his words.

Pulling a little against the restraints that were immobilizing him, he grinned when he saw that Thor was reconsidering his plan. Or whatever he had in that little brain of his to suddenly tie him up. It was amusing. To watch how conflicting emotions reflected on his brother's face as he regarded him, and despite the uncomfortable way he was caught there, he gave the other a smirk, stretching his body in a catlike manner, like he was sitting on the most comfortable and soft blanket, the curve of his shapes luring the other man from under the shine of that tight bodice that stretched over his curves and hugged them all just right.

"See anything you like, brother mine?" He teased, rubbing his legs together, the movement drawing Thor's attention immediately, and his smile grew when the other man flushed at being caught. There was no way in hell Thor would be capable of keeping up his act, even with all that bravado, he would definitely bail at one point and call his bluff off.

"Loki... you do understand the meaning of making an example, yes?" He smiled pleasantly as he bent to grasp his jaw with one hand, fingers digging in his cheeks as he kept Loki's taunting gaze. "I don't think that anyone will take it in the wrong way, and yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I do see something I like. And I intend to enjoy it at the fullest."

Hm. This is something new.

"Oh.. I'm glad... I told you that the Grandmaster was nice... even you like the suit that he bought...He told me that i look really good in it..." he hummed.

The momentarily flash of anger at the mention of the Grandmaster was enough for Loki to know that his brother wasn't really set on a plan when it came to him and that it was indeed all a bluff, since he couldn't even act enough to cover up his slip-up...There was no chance that he could pull this character off.

But to his shock, Thor actually shook it off. "Oh...Loki...my dear Loki...You still don't understand, I see." he smiled, crawling on the mattress between the man's legs, spreading them open and pushing them back against his chest as he leaned close to his face, their lips a hair breadth's length away. "I am the king now." he smiled, rubbing his thumb against Loki's cheek in a comforting gesture. "And as a king, I think my first official priority is to punish you properly Loki. And you will see just how well it will be... you will scream for my mercy. You will wish you would have stopped with your trickery long ago.” He whispered as his hands ran down on either side of his torso over the smooth material, before they gripped it tight and ripped it in two with force, making a crisscrossed tear appear at the middle of it.  
His lips tingling from the attack earlier and his muscles twitching at the pressure of that strong, muscled body pushing him down, for a moment his brain stopped to calculate the risk. He knew that Thor denied calling himself a king until now, and he had to wonder just how hard was that booze that it made his brother go this insane, and a little thought in his head was even worse that the others ‘what if he does hold your word and punishes you?’

"Thor..." he started warningly, his eyes wide with surprise. "What do you want?"

Ignoring his sentence, Thor kept smiling serenely toward him. “Too bad for the suit, hmmm?” he said, upon seeing Loki’s dazed expression. “Don't worry. I will find you a better one. I quite liked it when you were dressed like a witch, you know.” The blonde purred, leaning to peck the raven's ps as a reward to the fact that he didnt complain too much, being distracted by the sudden cold air that hit his skin like the realization that his brother wasn't joking this time. And that everything was looking more and more like Thor was forcing himself on him.  
The chains. The ripping of the material, the way he stayed nestled between his thighs, how he was looking down at him, like he was about to be devoured.

"But... you were right... this is a nice costume...and I think we can put it to good use." He smiled, thumbing an ripped edge between his fingers. "If you were fond of it, you better look away again. "He smirked as he grabbed the edge of the tear and held the bigger part before ripping it again. Once.

In the end, Loki’s pale chest was a contrast to the shreds of material that rested upon his skin as they suffered at the hands of the blonde. The Grandmaster assured him it was a specially tailored suit that was supposed to last through any type of weapon that would try to penetrate it. But of course, who could destroy it if not Thor, the big, dumb idiot?

Brutal lips covered his once again as that demanding tongue demanded entrance to his mouth and he melted when he felt Thor grind against him slowly, making him whimper a little in his mouth at the hunger that was obvious in the way he was running his hands all over his sides, what he was planning on doing with the scrap of material. It was useless to destroy it further, but if that made him deal with his anger instead of taking some anger management classes...Maybe this was all it was about. Thor ripping off that material off him.

But his train of thought fell into the darkness of sin with those lips hungrily biting at his chin and the line of his jaw before settling on the softness of his neck, making a shameless sinful purr of pleasure spill past his lips when he felt Thor smile against his skin after that rough bite that made a shiver of electricity run through his body.

"Ff...fuck...Thor..." he gasped, fingers clenching into fists as he jerked against the rough leather restraining them, and opening his eyes... he discovered...

Darkness. Again.

‘What the...’

He was... blindfolded.

"Wha...mmmf..." he drowned another moan when a particularly vicious bite made the fire in the pit of his belly coil with arousal.

"Wait for what? Your mouth disagrees with your body, brother. You sound like you enjoy it, not like you are suffering... Hm. But then again, you have always been a liar." He shrugged.

"But how about you, Thor?" The question was like a hot coal, quickly rolling off his tongue. "How much did you think about these dirty thoughts about your brother?" He asked with emphasis. "Is that what the blindfold is for then?" He grinned, almost feeling how Thor’s cocky expression faltered. "Because you can’t look me in the eye? Are you that scared to show what a dark and sinful person you are  
actually and not that pure hearted persona that you've been showing to the world?" He taunted, and true to its purpose, the taunt hit the spot.

"The blindfold..." he rasped in a mildly irritated voice, "...serves another purpose. One that you will be familiar with in a second....Now tell me, brother..." He whispered, a hand coming to cup Loki’s cheek as his thumb rubbed over his soft lips, chuckling as a sneaky tongue met the pad of his finger like a snake tasting the trouble that was yet to come. "Why did you come here, if you’d known that your big brother can’t control himself?" He purred low. "Could it be...that maybe...you wanted this to happen? You want me to lose control and tear you apart like I did with your flimsy little suit? Do you want your big brother... to fuck you raw and open until you are begging for me to stop because you can’t take it anymore? Is that what you hoped for? Coming here to pretend that you are concerned, not expecting me to see through your lies... and then, your big brother teaches you a lesson about lying to him by tying you down and... raping you?" He whispered in Loki’s ear, making his skin rise with goosebumps at the lewd words that stained the air between them.

"Hah... nonsense... I told you... I only checked on you... to not do anything stupid and foolish." He clicked his tongue, entirely satisfied with how composed his voice was, even as he felt the hard bump of his brother’s crotch brush against the curve of his bottom that made his cheeks flush in expectation.

"Then... how about this, brother...." he purred, running a finger down on Loki’s chest, tracing the smooth lines of marble flesh as his mouth trailed down to press kisses to his collarbones. "Let me show you... how I plan to play this out..." he nipped on them playfully as his fingers came to close over a pink nub, pinching it enough to make the other jolt in pain as his mouth covered the other one, running his tongue around it before hungrily biting on the perk flesh as his brother squirmed and gasped under the ministrations. "You should know, Loki...that my abilities...are not only useful in battle..."he husked, tearing away his attention from the rosy buds with a mischievous smile, that Loki could actually hear through his voice.

"Mmm?" He hummed disinterested, but his voice was a bit breathless. "Oh... impress me, brother.." he rolled his eyes mentally, wondering what the hell Thor wanted to brag about now, but the answer came right afterwards, when instead of feeling his nipple being pinched by those fingers, he felt his skin ripple as if he were burned, and he let out an unwilling shriek of pain that mixed with arousal, his body arching off the bed as he felt his chest enveloped in that sensation of thousands of needles piercing through his skin and spreading throughout his whole body.

"Aaa-AHH! Fu...What the..mmhh" He tugged harder on the restraints as his legs came to wrap around Thor’s waist, pulling him closer as he tried to ride out the wave of shock that went through him, wriggling his head enough so he could get the blindfold off.

"Oh..no, no, no...This stays on." Thor hummed, tucking back the material in place before smoothing Loki’s hair under it. "Don’t you like it, brother? It’s just what you like. A surprise." He murmured, and Loki could envision the cocky expression he was wearing, but before he could retort anything, mischievous fingers trailed over his chest, zapping into his body little currents of energy that made his skin feel burning hot, making him pant with the effort of trying to shield himself from that sensation that was overruling his synapse system like a codebreaker that just found the code and was about to use it to get into his system.

"I tried controlling my powers better, so the voltage won’t stop your heart, so you needn't worry, my darling.." He whispered, and Loki heard a sound of materials sliding against one another as a band of hard leather was shoved into his mouth, silencing him, and he realized, by the feeling of it and the shape, that it was supposedly Thor’s belt that was blocking him from crying out and replying acidly to his brother’s superior voice.

His whole body felt like it was melting as Thor's fingers danced across his torso, pulling away a little and letting the cool air hit his skin again before they attacked again brutally.

He hated it.

He hated not seeing the blow before it landed, and by the sound of his brother's heavy breathing, he seemed too excited about his little plan.

It made his heart race with adrenaline, the way he had his power ripped away and how he was letting himself be handled by those hands that were now sneaking under the waistband of his underwear pushing fabric down and out of the way, until he got bored of it and ripped it halfway, letting the other’s member spring out of its confines. It made him feel vulnerable, how he was tormented with those zaps of electricity that traveled lower, as Thor trailed a finger along the line of his abdomen and down his but stopping just above the base of his erection. He could feel how fast the impulse travelled through all his cells and how it made his member twitch in expectation when his brother's hand was so close to the place where he needed to be touched the most, and yet he didn't seem to see the impatient way in which his body trembled and his flesh was pulsing.

"It does...come in handy, don’t you think so, Loki? Look how compliant you are in my hands." The voice above murmured, cutting through the thick tension in the air.  
The only answer that Thor got was what he thought resembled an impatient whine and a tremble of the other's thighs as they twitched in excitement.

"I haven't expected any less from you, my dear. You are responding so well..." He praised him with a proud voice. He knew that electricity was used as a torture method before from long before and in some realms it was still used to that purpose, and the fact that he could use it on Loki to use him in the way he wanted to was simply delighting to him. He could reduce the other to a mess with just a few touches, he could make him do whatever he wanted right now.

"Do you want me to touch you, Loki?" He asked politely, watching how a muscle twitched in the other's jaw and he was sure that if the raven haired man wouldn't have been bound and gagged he would have definitely shot him an acid retort.

"Maybe... you want me to touch you here...?" he whispered, scooting back as his fingers, buzzing with electricity, made contact with the sensible skin of his inner thighs, making the other tremble and his hips jerked again. "Or maybe....you want me...to touch you....here...?" His voice dipped and for a moment nothing happened, the only thing being heard was the crackling of energy that traveled through air before his nerve endings were on fire again and his spine arched once more, his hips bucking as only the pad of a finger caressed the tip of his member in a slow circle, making him whimper and squeeze his eyes shut as he was left with the aftershocks and the contact disappeared again.

"See Loki... you might be the trickster...but you didn’t count on this outcome of your little charade, hm? It makes everything better... not knowing where I could touch you, right?" He purred, leaning to cup his cheek gently, wiping the drool that was running from his mouth and coating the leather he bit so hard he was sure it was going to leave an imprint of his teeth.  
And Holy Mother of all the Gods, if Thor knew he would look so fucking hot like that, all powerless and a mess in his hands, he would have shamelessly admitted that he secretly waited to tie down his brother and fuck-erm...torture him a long time ago. The way his chest heaved and his breath came in short puffs, his cheeks and neck flushed and his swollen lips shining as they were slick with saliva, the way his fingers clenched and unclenched in the grips of the chains pinning him down like a martyr to the cross of his sins. And he will crucify him properly and cleanse him of them all, he will make him bite down hard on the leather of his belt and erase everything that went through his mind except the feeling of how he will pound inside him and he will own his body in every way possible. How beautiful it will be to defile that work of art, to make him lose every shred of restraint that made him look down on him with superiority, how beautiful it will be to reduce him to pure, animalic instinct, driven only by the search for pleasure.

"Brother... it does seem that I was right and you did wish for this as well... You are shamelessly aroused by being roughed up and used, aren't you, Loki? " he breathed in wonder. "But I want to see more, brother... I want to see how your body is begging for me even if you can’t use your words..." he purred, pressing a scruffy cheek on the inside of his thigh, tickling him a little before biting hard on the smooth expanse of it, making him let out a muffled cry as his teeth found purchase on the hard leather again as the blond sucked on the sensitive skin until it reddened satisfying, knowing that it will leave a perfect mark behind.

A gush of hot air was so close to his member and Loki’s stomach curled at the realization that it was his brother’s breath fanning across the flushed skin, making him squirm as he tried to get some contact against anything, drawn but still repelled by that warmth, still struggling to keep his wits intact and not let Thor win by letting his guard down, thing that didn't go unnoticed by the other.

"Ah... but you are still fighting it, aren’t you? Hm...it will make this sparring more exciting. Challenge accepted, brother!" He grinned excitedly, and when Loki thought that Thor was going to touch his neglected member, he felt a piercing pain shoot up his whole body as a slick finger entered him fast, pushing against the tight ring of muscles with brutality and he cried in protest, the cries falling onto deaf ears as Thor started moving it in brusque motions while he tried got adjusted to the sudden burning pain. He didn’t even get a chance to relax before another finger joined the first and Thor was twisting them inside, curling and thrusting them fast and hard, and despite how much he hated that dumb idiot, it made him feel so good, the pain mixed with the pleasure, it made his traitorous body respond shamelessly and spread his legs more, it made his mouth let out lewd moans and whimpers of his brother's name, slurred in the dizziness of the hormones clouding his mind as his toes curled and the heat in his belly grew and grew and just a little more if he could somehow pull Thor close enough to put some pressure against his erection while he fucked him hard with his fingers it would have been oh so perfect and he was so close, so close to coming, rocking in that motion until...

...until he was rocking against the emptiness, no fingers were filling him and he felt strong hands push his thighs further apart so he couldn’t cross them and get some contact where he needed it, the feeling of spiralling further into that sinful chaos of release was stopped by a cocky chuckle that made him damn the stars for giving him such a luck.

"Thought I would leave you off the hook so fast, darling?" Thor’s laugh was like a grate on his nerves in that moment, and he glared at him through the blindfold as the other laughed harder, probably guessing his expression by the annoyed growl he let out.

‘Fuck off, idiot.’ He scoffed, cursing how easily he fell for his trap, cursing that his meatsuit was so easily manipulated by that dumb imbecile that just knew by some sort of miracle, just how to touch him enough to make him experience some sort of lapse of judgement.

 

"Loki... Loki... you have to learn to take things slow..." Thor tsked in a cold voice, his hand reaching between his legs again, when he felt Loki settle down a little, and two fingers pushing past the abused circle of muscles to finger him slowly, too slow, making the crawl of a snail look faster than that. So Loki took the matter in his own metaphorical hands and tried to push himself against them, but a sharp pain against the skin of his hip made him jump again as Thor’s fingers dug in the flesh and pressed him down.

‘Son of a..! You just zapped me with no shame...! Brother mine, you are sooo screwed when we are over with this....’ He grumbled mentally, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried not to think too much about how he wanted to thank his stars again when the thrusting picked up the pace again, and better than that, a third finger stretched him more and he let himself ride that sinful motion that had groaning his brother's name soon as every thrust of his fingers was pushing him up and down against the rough sheets, making drops of precum drip against his lower abdomen, every creak of the iron bed and every lewd sound of Thor’s hand hitting against his skin was making the atmosphere even more intoxicating.

"Fuck... Loki... fuck... you don’t know what you are doing to me... when we were on Sakaar and I saw you close to that pervert... God... I just wanted to kill him and feel the life leave his body..." he growled heatedly "You bring out the worst in me, brother... who knew that such a pure feeling of love can make a person do the most sinful of deeds?" He murmured in a smooth voice as his fingers curled upwards in their motion, hitting that sweet spot and earning a deep purr from his kitten who responded in the most beautiful way, jerking against the chains that rattled loudly against the headboard, his dark vision blooming with stars of pleasure as his blood was invaded by dopamine induced sparks.

"Mmmmmphhh!!! Th'rrr!" Loki's breath hitched as those long fingers brushed again and again against his prostate, before they stopped right there on the spot, and in confusion, he opened his eyes just as his eyes were instead invaded with dim lightning and the shape of grey patterns.

Surprised, he shifted his head off the pillow and looked up to the face of his brother, that was pining him with a lustful gaze of a hungry lion. And good Gods... if the look that Thor gave him didn’t make him come, if he would shift a little against the fingers inside him, he would.  
"Enjoying the ride, brother?" Thor asked amusedly, cocking his head to the side, watching the unfamiliar expression in his brother’s eyes. Pupils were blown and almost covering the dark emerald as they looked up to him like they were submerged in desire and he was the only man that could save them from drowning.

"I realized how close I came to lose you... and how unfair it would have been, because I have never truly had you in the first place... my love." He confessed watching as Loki's eyes narrowed in confusion and taking advantage of his disbelief, the hand that was holding Loki’s hip down came to wrap around his cock and stroke it in swift motions just as a jolt of electricity spread inside his body like lightning is body at the same time that the strong grip around his member released that powerful current, making the fire coiled tightly inside his abdomen being released throughout his whole being, the world fading into static as squeezed Thor tightly with his trembling thighs, trying to bring him closer as he clenched around his fingers, as his body shook with the force of his release.

And Gods, if it weren’t the most beautiful thing Thor ever saw in his life, he would be lying. The jolt in all of Loki’s muscles as he tensed and arched perfectly against him while coming was something that not even his imagination could have produced. And how sweet was the taste of his release on his fingers, like it was the Gods’ honey... he could devour him entirely all day. How stark of a contrast was the image that Loki painted now compared to his earlier behavior.  
"Good grief, Loki...you really are going to kill me one day..." he whispered to himself as he shifted on the bed, reaching to take off the belt that muffled his sweet voice from echoing off the walls, given that he didn’t even bother to close the goddamn door. And he couldn’t be bothered even know.

"So...what do you think? Kind of a nice ability, isn’t it?" He smiled excited, bending to kiss Loki’s lips, that met him equally enthusiastic as his were, licking them like a hungry feline before nibbling on them playfully as his fingers were busying themselves with disentangling the chains at his wrists, wincing a little at the red prints that they left against his skin.

"It was....an acceptable demonstration..." the other rasped in a scratchy tone, looking at the blonde man that flashed him a disappointed look.

"Acceptable?! I...Loki..." he started in a warning tone as his fingers came to grip his hips and shove them together. "I’ll show you 'acceptable'..." he growled annoyed as he tugged down the garments restraining his hard-on. "If you thought that my fingers inside you were acceptable, then let me show you how acceptable my cock replacing them will be." He growled and Loki felt the pressure at his entrance again, in response he grinned at his brother.

"Oh pleaseee, brother... Show me how... much of those words you said were real... I don’t think I uh... 'begged for your mercy' yet as you quite eloquently put it~" he purred mockingly, gasping as he felt the pressure melt into a full-fledged slam as Thor’s cock slid inside him swiftly and filled him up, earning him a sharp inhale of breath.

The first surge was hot and tight and made him growl at the silky smoothness that enveloped him, but the second, the third, they were making his blood roar in his ear as he watched Loki's expression, his jaw slack and his mouth slightly open as if his expression was one of wonder as he looked up to him, his dark gaze drawn on his face lifting his arms reaching to grip on his shoulders, running his fingers over them in tandem as he held his hips, digging his nails into his flesh as they rocked in that intoxicating rhythm, crowned by the sweet moans that urged him on.

Many nights he had this dream, holding Loki up against him like that, being buried into him, hearing his gasps and breathy moans. He imagined how he would spill his seed inside him and feel how greedily Loki would pull him closer, how he could tighten around him, legs hooked behind his back and arms wrapped around his neck like a vice while they basked in the afterglow.

It was like in his dream, but this was more than real. The feeling of Loki’s body pressing against his, of Loki hands tangling in his hair as his own mouth latched on the milky skin of his neck met his shoulder, sucking on it softly as he started moving, coaxed by the little mewls that came out of his mouth, it was exhilarating.

"Yess...ahhh....Thorrrr..." he purred, heaving for air when he was bitten again as rough as he was fucked, a hand came to tangle in his midnight hair and tilted his head to the side to expose more skin, more space to bite and mark Loki as his, so no one could look at him anymore without thinking about them together. It should have come natural by now. They should have felt Thor's burning gaze trailing every time Loki turned away from him.

“How much have you dreamed about though, brother? How much have you wanted my cock in you?” Thor drew out as his hand came to palm Loki’s member, teasing the tip with little ripples of electricity. “Because I did dream about it... And contrary to what you said, I am not a coward to not admit it.” He purred, pushing back in the slick velvet of his body as he tightened his grasp. "I thought about me as the king... and you as my queen... I thought of you, spread out on the desk on which our father signed the peace treaty between all the nations, on which I will sign other deals in the future. I thought about you, brother, pinning you down in our sparring sessions and then taking you on the floor of the room, of defeating you and then forcing you to stay with your bottom in the air like a shameless slut and making you beg for your big brother to fill you up with his cock. I did. On many occasions. Is this what you wanted to hear?” he purred in Loki’s ear, those venomous words of fantasies that haunted him since they were teenagers, those dark thoughts that made him punish himself for thinking ill of his family.

“Or maybe... do you want to know how many times I almost did lose control and nearly broke my promise to not act on my wishes? How many times I thought about pushing you down on your knees and shutting your pretty little mouth with my dick? How I imagined that when you will argue with me and I will be king, I will make you kneel before me and show you how merciful I am by letting you earn your forgiveness with your skills. You have been on my mind for a long while.” He husked in a deep, velvety voice as he felt himself give in more and more to the darkness that made him lose control.

This was dangerous, and he knew it.

Him, then, the Prince of Asgard, falling into a spell of murderous rage and bloodlust whenever someone got too close to Loki.

Him, now, the King of Asgard, being caught up in a tangle of feelings, of fierce protectiveness toward his little brother and want, want directed at this siren that was singing meaningless words of praise in his ear, it was desire and something more, something deeper, that craved to get out through his every pore. Love is a connection between two people that mutually care about each other, but what he felt transcended all those barriers of words. It was a tangle that caught him like the vice grip of Loki’s arms around his neck, something that urged him to dig his teeth into the ivory skin over his pulse point as if he could physically mark Loki’s existance as his.

"Brother... Thorrrr.... pleasee...." Loki whispered and their eyes met, their lips spoke those unspoken words between them in brushed of hot breaths mingling, in motions of bodies rocking against one another, in that embrace of love and passion that grew and grew into a molten fire that found reflection in the way they found release through each other’s bodies, in the way that Thor’s hand cradled Loki’s cheek lovingly as their tongues met in a messy and slippery kiss and Loki sucked playfully on his tongue, in the way that Loki looked at him while he let himself shatter again, like he trusted Thor was the only one that could catch him if he fell and Thor gripped his body tighter, protectively and possessively, his eye glinting with the blinding light of the thunder of his heart, like he wanted to seal that little magpie away in the cage of his chest and protect him from all the dangers to come.

There were words in the silence when Loki held him for more time sheathed inside, his legs and arms tangled around him after they both found themselves spent. There were words in the way Loki curled closer to Thor’s body as he gripped him by the waist and held him tucked at his chest, kicking the blanket from under them and wrapping it around their bodies, being careful so Loki’s body was carefully covered so the cold won’t reach him.

They didn’t need words to know what each other was thinking at the moment, but Thor did take the precaution to glance down and search Loki’s face before he whispered in a hushed tone:

"I hope you aren’t going to stab me this time, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on chris_phd's headcanons about Loki's outfit!! U should go check them out at chris-phd.tumblr.com and also check his insta!!!


End file.
